Discovered
by MissJulia96
Summary: My take on how Angela found out about Booth and Brennan. No particular season.


**One-shot**

Discovered

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The owners are FOX and Hart Hanson. Only the plot is mine.

Category: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairings: BB

Summary: How Angela found out about Booth and Brennan.

A/N: Sorry if something not exactly right, I'm from Germany.

Enough talk…let's begin!

It was an early Saturday morning as Angela stood in front of the apartment door of the one Dr. Temperance Brennan. Angela knocked on the door as nobody opened she knocked again and this time you could hear feet tapping on the hard wood floor from inside of the apartment. The door was opened and showed a sleepy Brennan with messy hair and only a bed sheet around her thin body.

"Ange? What are you doing here?" mumbled Tempe.

"Good morning Sweetie. You promised me that we would go shopping today but I see that you are otherwise occupied." Angela said with a smirk at Brennan.

"Yeah I'm sorry Ange but we can go shopping some other day." Brennan said and lent against her door. Before Angela could answer she saw that there was a trail of clothes all over the floor to Brennan's bedroom. The sun reflected something and she immediately looked away as it hurt her eyes. As she looked a second time she recognized the shining metal as the cocky belt buckle from one Special Agent Seeley Booth. Angela had a very satisfied smile on her face.

"So Brennan I have a question…how was you evening last night?" Temperance instantly straightened up and looked Angela in the eyes. Just now both women heard the sound of rushing water. Ange turned to Brennan with a questioning look on her face.

"Why do you ask?" she asked trying to play dumb.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you are standing in a bed sheet in front of me, maybe because there are clothes all over the floor in your apartment," she paused for a moment gapping at the sight in front of her, "or maybe because there is a half naked Booth in your flat with just a towel around his waist." She said smirking at Brennan and Booth. Brennan looked behind her and there was indeed a Booth in just a towel, water drops made their way over his muscular tanned chest.

"Um…well…you see it's like that…" Brennan rambled and looked at Booth for help.

"How long has this been going on with you two?" Angela asked with a smile. She was now standing in the apartment and in front of her were Temperance with only a sheet and Booth with only a towel on.

"Well not so long maybe four or five months." Booth said sheepishly.

"Four or five months!? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Angela asked a little hurt that her best friend didn't tell her anything about her relationship with Agent Studly.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while. We intended to tell you soon." Brennan assured her knowing that she had hurt her best friend by not saying anything about herself and Booth but she wanted that it would be just theirs for a while.

"Okay I can accept that but next time: tell me sooner." Angela said with a smile.

"We will Angela and again I'm sorry." Brennan said still feeling a little bit guilty.

"It's okay Sweetie I will leave you two alone now." Angela assured her and with a last wink at Brennan and a goodbye to both of them she was out the door and the two lovers were alone again.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked as Angela was out the door.

"Yeah. I am glad that she knows it. It's much easier now that we don't have to pretend. Well at least in front of her. So what do we do now?" Brennan asked Booth with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Oh I have there an idea." He said and pushed Brennan in the direction of the bedroom.

"I like your train of thought Agent Booth." She grinned and put his head down so she could kiss him.

"I think you like what I am going to do with you so much more Dr. Brennan." Booth said returned the kiss and closed the door to the bedroom. The only noise that was heard for a long time was from two very very happy partners.

The end.

A/N: Hope you like it and it's not to OOC. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I'm from Germany. Please R&R.


End file.
